Isabel Wenleck and the Shadow of Time
by moos-luvey-duck
Summary: Halfelven and Halfwitch Isabel Wenleck has never found it easy to fit in. But how will she go when sent to Hogwarts in the 6th year? HarryIsabel romance, maybe a teacherstudent romance too. Set before Dumbledore's death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, any characters which are recognisable from the Harry Potter series or any other novel. Please don't sue.

Hi all, this is my first fan-fiction so I hope it's not too bad. Flame me if it is.

Prologue – Departing

Isabel Wenleck sighed as she glanced up and stared out the window at the unusually drab weather outside. It was almost as if even the weather did not want her to leave, willing her to stay inside by the fire or curled up in bed. But, as Isabel glanced back down at her suitcase, she knew that she had no choice in the matter. As her mother had explained to her countless times, going to Hogwarts was "all part of the family tradition". No matter how many times Isabel had pleaded with her mother to let her stay with the elves, they just would not give in. "You'll appreciate this when you're older" her mother had stated with a sharp tone and tight lips, signalling the end of the conversation. Isabel knew that this couldn't be easy for her mother either but frankly, couldn't care less right now. And her father, well don't even get Isabel started on him, he was so off with the fairies (literally) he'd probably forgotten he even had a daughter.

"God," thought Isabel sighing again, "Having an elf for a dad and a witch for a mum really can have its drawbacks sometimes."

"Bella sweetie! Have you finished packing yet?" Isabel's mother cried in a shrill voice, bursting into the room with such theatrics you'd think she was on stage. "The carriage to take you to the train is nearly here, you'd better…" she trailed off and stared at what Isabel had packed for herself. "Uh darling… do u really need all those black clothes? I mean, we are trying to create a good impression here."

Isabel gave her mum a look that basically said 'insult my clothes one more time bitch and I'll rip your heart out through your throat' and kept packing her black clothes. She hated wearing black herself, but she just bought all these depressing clothes in a last ditch effort to convince her mum that she really wouldn't fit in, or try to fit in, anywhere but at home. Waste of money, but still, worth a try.

"Right…well, don't forget that you own coloured clothes too sweetie, that's all that I'm saying. Oh come on, don't give me that look!" her mother exclaimed as Isabel rolled her eyes. "It's for the best darling, really it is. You'll like it there. They have magnificent gardens, with a quidditch pitch, and ghosts and portraits that move and boys!" Isabel's mother really did seem to be getting quite excited about this, talking extremely fast with huge hand movements.

"That's great mum," Isabel smiled, obviously faking excitement, "I hope you'll be very happy there!"

"Oh come on Isabel!" Her mum snapped exasperatedly, "Can't you just try and make the best of something for once!"

Isabel was about to snap back something extremely witty when the horses hooves from the coach we heard on the ground outside.

"Now honey," her mother said softly, composing herself once more and starting to adjust Isabel's outfit, "Try not to make too many enemies ok? I don't want my daughter coming home with bunny ears."

Isabel rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk out of her room and down the long staircase towards the front archway. As she walked whilst trying not to collapse under the weight of her bags she heard someone clearing their throat. She glanced to the side, only to lock eyes with her father who, she was surprised to notice, looked sad and remorseful and not nearly as well as an elf of his age should have. He acknowledged her with a tilt of his head and she walked out into the cloudy weather where an elf was holding the carriage door open for her. She entered the carriage and settled herself down into the plush chairs. As the carriage moved away she glanced out of her window and let her eyes settle on her home which was slowly moving away from her. She wiped the tears away that had sprung suddenly into her eyes and leant her head against the wall of the carriage trying not to think of the life she had just left behind.

So yeah, you can review if you want to. It would be much appreciated! Go on, make my day:)


	2. Chapter 1 – Journeys and Dreams

Disclaimer: anything that you recognise from J.K Rowling's work, or any other author's for that matter, is not mine and i do not try to claim it as mine either. So yeah, don't sue me, otherwise all you will currently be getting will be one bag of jaffas and a lollypop.

Hope this story isnt too bad, review and tell me what you think eg, if i should keep going or not.

Chapter 1 – Journeys and Disturbing Dreams

Isabel's journey in the carriage was quite uneventful. As Isabel had lived in one of the last secluded elven colonies she was quite far away from any civilisation and, namely, the train. She tried to sleep on the long journey but found herself too angry and worked up. After a couple of hours of her tossing and turning she felt the carriage slow to a stop. She looked out of the window inquisitorially and wondered if they were there. It certainly didn't look like a train station to her. In fact, she thought, it looked much more like a clearing.

Her driver came round and opened the door for her. She looked at him but he didn't say anything.

"O-kay…I'll take that as the signal to get out then," Isabel murmured under her breath.

She stepped shakily out of the carriage onto the solid ground below. She looked around her. Yup, definitely a forest clearing, no doubt about that one. She turned around to belittle her carriage driver for dropping her in entirely the wrong spot when she noticed that he, and the carriage, were gone.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed as she jumped back in shock, "Bloody hell, how am I supposed to get there now!"

She looked down and noticed her bags by her feet. She begrudgingly picked them up and looked around her, trying to notice any possible paths that look like they might lead to a train station.

Then, suddenly, she heard voices and stopped dead in her tracks as she heard them. "Come along Molly dear, we have to get to the platform, the train will be leaving soon!" a male voice exclaimed hurriedly.

"I know Arthur! But we don't want to stress out the kids anymore than we already have! They know these times are dangerous ok! Let's just get them to the train station without giving them anxiety attacks shall we!" A woman's voice snapped back and then said in a tired voice, "God, the sooner they get to Hogwarts the quicker we can all get some well deserved rest!"

'Aha!' Isabel thought to herself, trudging through the undergrowth in the direction of the voices. She mentally congratulated herself for eavesdropping on such a crucial conversation. She pushed past a couple of bushes and was surprised to see something she assumed was a train station right in front of her. 'That's different,' she thought to herself, ignoring the many looks of surprise she was receiving from passers by who just saw a young girl stagger out of a bush. Isabel followed the voices that she heard down some steps and then watched as they then proceeded to hurl themselves straight at a pole in the middle of a platform. 'Uh-huh', thought Isabel, 'perhaps I shouldn't be following these people, they don't exactly look adjusted'. However, she noticed that time was running out for her to catch the train and reasoned that at least if the flinging-herself-at-the-pole thing didn't work she wouldn't have to go to Hogwarts anyway as she would be dead or seriously wounded. Damn hey.

Isabel stood back and watched as the skinny red-headed man flung himself through the pole before she too took a run-up. She ran and closed her eyes hoping for the best and was pleasantly surprised to find that she was not dead or a mangled corpse. She was now on a platform and was surrounded by much stranger looking people. She hopped onto the train and into an open compartment with no-one in it. She sat down in the seat and gazed out the window, angry at her mother for making her leave and angry at herself for not putting up more of a fight. She looked out onto the platform next to the train and felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes as she watched mothers give their children hugs and kisses and promises of letters. In particular she watched the red headed family which she had followed and then her attention was drawn to a boy with black hair and green eyes. He stood awkwardly and was looking quite anxious. Isabel saw him talking to a girl with bushy hair who hurried him onto the train. As he left he looked up suddenly at Isabel, as if knowing that she was watching him. She looked away quickly and when she looked back, he was gone. She breathed in deeply and tried to settle her heart which, she had just noticed, was beating as hard as if she had just run a marathon. Feeling a wave of tiredness come over her as the train started to move away, she leant her head against the window and fell into a fitful sleep.

She awoke with a start to find herself in her room in the elven colony. 'That's weird', she thought to herself as she pulled back the covers and rose out of her bed, 'I could swear I was on my way to Hogwarts…'.

Outside her window that sun was shining and the birds were singing happily. Everything looked pretty damn happy actually. 'Too happy.' Isabel thought suspiciously, looking around the room. She walked over to the jarrah vanity table near the window and saw on it hair clips and jewellery that could only belong to a little girl. Then, suddenly, a little elven girl burst into the room, laughing and red in the face, being chased by an older male elf who was also laughing. Isabel was about to say something but they appeared not to notice her at all, simply running past her and collapsing on the bed.

Isabel looked carefully at the girl and realised that she recognised her from somewhere. The little elf girl had long brown curly hair and bright blue eyes and was generally innocent looking. Isabel looked at her for some time when she suddenly realised that the little girl was, in fact, herself. 'Wow', thought Isabel after realising this, 'I am really dumb! I can't believe I didn't realise that sooner!'. After marvelling at how stupid she had become for quite some time the older male elf spoke to the young Isabel.

'Bella' he said affectionately in a melodious tone of voice, 'You really are a special one Bella. You always have been and you always will be, and don't let anyone tell you any differently.'

Isabel looked up at him inquisitorially 'What are you talking about Isondil? I am no different to the other elflings. Just because I have the power to do some magic tricks when I feel like it doesn't make me exactly special'.

At this Isondil seemed to get quite upset and frustrated. He then took a breath and tried to calm himself down, as if he was reminding himself that he was speaking to a child. "All I am saying little one, is to not take your abilities for granted, for one day they will prove to be quite useful in a sticky situation.' Isondil stated this in a firm but kind voice, before adding, 'You are one of a kind Bella and some people will find it hard to accept that. Don't worry what they say – they will need you in time enough.'

Young Isobel sat there on the bed and looked up at him with a look that said, 'What the hell are you talking about you stupid elf!'. Instead young Isobel and Isondil sat there awkwardly until she managed a wierded-out, "Thank-you".

Isobel sat on the bed watching this conversation and wondered whether it actually ever happened or whether she was stuck in some parallel universe. Suddenly, she heard a cow mooing to her left and turned towards it to see she was in a green pasture. "What the?" she whispered to herself. She stood up and looked out across the wide landscape, her eyes focusing on some thing that appeared to be speeding towards her. She took a step back with uncertainty and watched as the object still kept speeding in her direction, with no signs of stopping. As it approached nearer Isabel could make out that the object was in fact what looked like a gigantic clock with arms and legs. The sky had begun to darken and clouds with high electricity began to fill the sky. The presence of a thunderstorm was becoming more and more imminent. The clock was even nearer now and Isabel turned and broke into a quick run across the previously lovely green hills. She heard it ever advancing as she ran, ever trying to break free of the terrible creature. Isabel heard it right behind her and she turned and saw not a clock, but a dark, shadowy creature, a creature with no apparent form or shape. Isabel stood as if mesmerised in front of this thing as it opened its gigantic slits for eyes and a hole formed where its mouth should have been. She couldn't take her eyes off this creature as it moved closer and closer to her until its conjured mouth whispered in an eerie voice, "time to wake up Isabel" and she felt herself slip into darkness.

Ok, so thats it for now, read and review people, read and review. :)


End file.
